


Birthday Morning

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Fic, Wordcount: 500-1.000, kid!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: January 24, 1983 -- A look at the morning of Dean's fourth birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down yesterday planning to write some quick Destiel birthday fluff. This is what came out instead. The ficlet itself is fluffy, but kind of bittersweet because we know what happens later on... 
> 
> Also posted on [my tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com/post/156307808064/birthday-morning)
> 
> * * *

"Happy birthday, baby!" Mary smiled at Dean's sleepy smile. She could hardly believe that he was already four years old.

He launched himself at her and hugged her tight, patting her tummy. "Is my brother being borned today? Can that be my birthday present?" he asked, bouncing up and down on his little bed.

She laughed as she nudged him off the bed to begin getting dressed. "No, silly. Today's all for you. We've got to wait about another month or so for this little one." She quickly replaced his pajamas with the outfit he'd chosen the night before. "And you know, Dean, you might be getting a little sister," she cautioned, even though she had a feeling that Dean was right.

"Nope." He shook his head. "It's a brother. I know it! And I'm gonna teach him climbing trees and whitsle-ing and how to build super tall towers with blocks."

He chattered non-stop all the way downstairs where the breakfast table was set with his favorite breakfast and a special card from Mary. It was their tradition -- a breakfast for the two of them and a handmade card.  Later tonight would be the card and gift from both her and John, but the morning was just for Mary and her Dean. She swallowed back tears when she looked at him and saw, instead of the baby she'd held not so long ago, a little boy who was ready to be a big brother.

Dean gave Mary another big smile and hug after he looked at the card. "Love you, Mamma." Then he was shoveling chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth so fast, she was almost afraid he'd choke.

"Mommy, can we mmmppmmmh..." Most of the question was lost in a mouthful of food.

"Wait until you've finished chewing, and then ask me."

With great concentration, he chewed, swallowed, even took a sip of his milk before trying again.

"Mommy, wanna make a card for the baby. So's his birthday card's all ready for when he's borned." He looked a little shy suddenly. "Like your card's always ready for me."

Apparently, this was going to be a very emotional day, she thought, blinking back tears yet again. Damn hormones. "That sounds like a great idea, Dean. You are going to be such a good big brother, aren't you?"

She watched as he gathered the plates from the table and took them carefully over to the sink. He turned with a proud smile. "Gonna take good care of him, Mamma. You won't hafta worry 'bout a thing."

"I know you will, baby."

He ran off to get some paper and crayons and sat at the kitchen table drawing the baby's card while she washed the dishes. Outside the window, a gentle snow began. Dean paid it no attention as he diligently wrote the letters of his name at the bottom of the picture.

"Come on, Mommy!" he called as he scrambled up the stairs to the baby's nursery. By the time Mary arrived, he was arranging the picture next to the small angel statue that Mary had bought when she found out she was expecting again.

"That looks perfect, Dean. Now, how about we get to work on making your birthday pie? I could use some help in the kitchen."

With a whoop, he raced toward the stairs. She followed more slowly, wondering what life would be like on his next birthday, with the new one just starting to toddle and Dean whizzing around like the little ball of energy he always was.

She shook her head and hurried down the stairs as the clatter of mixing bowls hitting the floor echoed up the stairs. It would certainly be an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat on [tumblr](http://magickmoons.tumblr.com)


End file.
